


The Origin of Nobody

by hobofaerie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, nobodies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobofaerie/pseuds/hobofaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the world began, there was void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account (mistyeyedreamer) as well as my tumblr (hobofaerie) in February of 2012 - even if it's been a while, I still rather like this story, and decided to port it over to AO3 along with a few others.
> 
> Here, have something kind of weird and psudo-religious/mythological, because why the hell not?

In the beginning, the world was a void. Nobody lived, for there was no difference between the light and the darkness – no differentiation, and nobody to differentiate. Time passed by, endlessly slow with nobody to watch over it.

Until God came and saw the dark swirling Earth. He called for light, and light came, and God pronounced it good.

Except that was when it all went to hell – before such a place was created, even.

Blinded by the sudden light, Nobody fled to the night, where cool darkness caressed his face with whispered familiarity and laughter. But even night's cool touch was warmed, for God called for more light; light to rule over the darkness even when Night held the world in her grasp.

The world grew brighter and brighter, as the stars began to sing, and Nobody covered his ears and shut them out of his heart and went to hide among the light-cast shadows, for they, like him, were the old keepers of the world.

In the next few days, Nobody found himself cursing God, for as the world began to fill with life and joy, more and more of his dominion was lost. The Shadows found new places to hide and dance, but Nobody was a creature of not darkness but void, and his dance was unseemly and boneless in comparison to the others.

And so as Nobody cursed God for taking his place away in this new world, even as all light and life flourished, he found his chest catch and his heart vanish away. For only those who praised God could live in His world, and Nobody could live without a heart to praise with.

Nobody was cast down into the void between worlds, and as he sank into the swirling depths, he found that he no longer cared.

And thus nobody came to be, for he always was, and though banished to the void between worlds he also dances in the void between hearts. And sometimes, every so often, when a strong heart winks out, he can break through the void and take its place, leaving a borrowed husk to fight for its purpose. Eternally searching for its counterpart Heart, eternally seeking to be whole.

\----

_"See you in the next life."_


End file.
